The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus provided with a teletext recording capability for recording an audio signal of teletext such as RDS (Radio Data System) in a mini disc and then automatically recording the contents of text information to be superimposed to this teletext audio signal into a predetermined memory area of the mini disc.
Recently, a communication method is more frequently used than before in which text information is transmitted by FM multiplex data broadcasting in the so-called visible radio in Japan and the RDS broadcast receiver. Teletext broadcasting denotes a system in which station information, traffic information, tuning information, and other message data are inserted (superimposed) in the frequency band of radio broadcasting for broadcasting. A radio receiver (hereafter referred to as an audio device having a teletext receiving capability) capable of receiving teletext has a display device or the like to display text information included in the message data.
The so-called RDS is disclosed in Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 8-2593078 titled xe2x80x9cAutomatic Tone Quality Adjusting Apparatus for RDS Radio Receiverxe2x80x9d for example. In the disclosed apparatus, the gain of a tone quality adjusting circuit is automatically adjusted by use of a program type code (program type; PTY) included in the message data currently being received. The visible radio is disclosed in Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 5-145500 titled xe2x80x9cFM Broadcast Multiplexed Signal Decoding Method.xe2x80x9d In the disclosed decoding method, an error in information words included in the currently received message data is corrected by use of a check word thereof.
Regarding the recording and reproducing apparatus, an audio device (MD recording and reproducing device) having a magneto-optical disc enabled for recording and reproducing (Mini Disc: hereafter simply referred to as a mini disc) is already commercially available. The MD recording and reproducing device can record recorded information such as audio signals and text information as information additional to the recorded information.
The MD recording and reproducing device is provided with an input means such as a jog dial with which text information such as a disc title and a track title can be manually inputted in the information recorded in a mini disc. For example, by rotating this job dial, the user can input numerals one by one. Further, by switching input mode, the user can input alphabets in a capital letter or a small letter and symbols. This MD recording and reproducing device is also provided with a display device. Using this display device, the above-mentioned text information can be displayed at reproduction of recorded information.
Meanwhile, the user of the audio device having teletext receiving capability and the MD recording and reproducing device may desire the following:
(1) record an audio signal sent by teletext in a mini disc and reproduce the audio signal later;
(2) record the text information about a received station, a category of received content, and so on as additional information to an audio signal; and
(3) display the content of the additional information as the text information while reproducing the audio signal recorded in the mini disc.
However, in case of combining the audio device having teletext receiving capability and the MD recording and reproducing device to satisfy the above-mentioned requirements, it causes following problems.
For example, when recording the above-mentioned additional information at receiving teletext, the user must read and make a note of text information displayed on the display device of the audio device having teletext receiving capability and then write the note to the MD recording and reproducing apparatus.
Although the above-mentioned operation is advantageous in that the user can use the input means of the MD recording and reproducing device to input the text information in a desired form, the user must take the trouble of manually inputting numerals and alphabets by operating the jog dial. Also, because the switching between input modes requires time to some degree, writing of the additional information to the MD recording and reproducing device at teletext recording significantly decreases ease of operation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems by providing a recording and reproducing apparatus provided with a teletext recording capability for recording an audio signal received by teletext in a mini disc and then automatically recording multiplexed text information at the reception of that teletext in a predetermined memory area of the mini disc as additional information.
A recording and reproducing apparatus provided with a teletext recording capability comprises: a receiving means for receiving teletext with text information multiplexed with an FM signal; a text information decoding means for extracting the text information from the output of the receiving means; a signal processing means for performing audio signal processing based on the output of the receiving means; and a recording and reproducing means for recording an audio signal from the signal processing means in a disc with recording and reproducing capabilities and reproducing the audio signal from the disc; wherein, after the audio signal is recorded in the disc, the text information is recorded in a predetermined area of the disc as additional information to the audio signal.
According to the apparatus of the present invention, the audio signal transmitted by teletext is recorded in a disc and then the text information of the audio signal is automatically recorded in a predetermined area of the disc as additional information to the audio signal.
The novel constitution eliminates the necessity for a user to manually input a station name, a program category, a description of program content, and so on recorded in the disc as the additional information to the audio signal recorded in the disc. Moreover, the user can display the additional information on a display device by the text information read out from the disc at reproduction of the audio signal, thereby confirming the content of the additional information.
Thus, when recording the audio signal transmitted by teletext in the disc, the content of the text information is also automatically written in a predetermined area of the disc, thereby the input operation of user is significantly saved.